El destino entre nosotros
by griseldacarolina.regial
Summary: Una noche de amor entre ellos, no recuedan como pero el destino se encargará de revelar lo que ambos tratan de negar...el destino jugará con ellos de manera sutil hasta que ellos se den cuenta de sus sentimientos... Mi primera histroria por favor si algo no va bien hagan. Me saber ...gracias
1. Chapter 1

Mmmmm...desnuda , sobre su estomago, gimiendo de felicidad.

El-solo miraba esa la cascada rubia que caia sobre sus hombros, el brilloso rubio ensortijado cabello de la dama que lo acompañaba, sedoso y delicado al tacto, la palida piel, desnuda, aùn adormitado pero extacido al ver la redondés de un seno...Dios!

El, al igual que Ella , desnudo, confundido y difrutando del placer que estaba propinando aquella dama, al estar sobre su estomago, mientras Ella , dejaba una marca humeda de besos desde lo bajo de su espalda .

Lenta y delicadamente subiendo hasta sus anchos hombros, deteniendose en su cuello, escucha un debil gemido, aùn no sabia si , provenia de si mismo ó Ella ...felicidad plena.

Ella se detubo para acariciar ese cabello suave castaño oscuro, tan suave como la seda entre sus dedos...Sí!...Perfecto, sus mamos se descendieron solo para regar timidas caricias a lo largo y ancho de esa dorada espalda ... Suave, dura llena de musculos, bien definida. Gimió... Sintio la fragancia que emanaba, olor a jabón , hombre,un poco de sudor...su lengua rosó para saborearlo, un poco salado al sudor y dulce...no pudo evitarlo, continuo por su oreja solo para susurrar un Te Amo!

Comenzo a besar al hombre que yacia bajo Ella , el Hombre del cual un profundo amor le guardaba , al Hombre que creía no podria nunca tener, talvéz se equivocava...ese beso suave, dulce como nunca antes habia provado, si, un beso, un beso el cual transmitía todo el Amor que siente por El...un correspondido, solo así , como se besar los amantes, y solo así se explica el por qué estan así en ese momento tan íntimo...

El, mira confundido a la mujer que ahora lo besa, a la mujer desnuda al igual que él, esá mujer que lo besa como si fuera la primera y ultimate vez, como si el besarlo fuera prohibido... Poco sabrian ellos lo que el destino se encargaria de separarlos. El destino sabio, pero que castiga a aquellos que quieren ir en contra de El...de lo que esta predicho.


	2. Chapter 2

Febrero, 14, 2010

Te Amo! , Te Amo tanto!- Dijo Candy mientras lo miraba con amor, amor que reflejaba en ese verde esmeralda de sus ojos.

El- solo la contemplaba tras esos safiros que la miraban confundidos y aún adormitados, tratando de encontrar sentido a esa situación. Ellos estaban completamente desnudos en la habitación de la universidad que asistian...para ser exactos en la habitación de Candy! ... Como? Como habia sucedido? El no recordaba nada...

Te Amo!- repitio Candy- Te Deseo tanto, esperé tanto tiempo a que me correspondas, soy tan Felíz!

Candy?...pregunto Él- que esta pasando aquí?

Candy?...repitió Ella atónita, no podia responder, que diablos?, pensó Candy.

Qué estamos haciendo desnudos en tu cama?, Por qué, estamos asi aquí?... Contestame , por favor!... Pregunto Terry, necesita a aclarar su mente, saber que si lo que pensaba él había sucedido ó estaba por suceder, por más que trataba no lograba recordar...

Dios!...Oh, Dios!- exclamo Candy- No lo puedo creer!, con lagrimas en los ojos, no se explicaba la reaccion de Terry...estaban haciendo el amor, al menos eso creía Ella. Candy trato de besarlo para despejar sus dudas, por que al igual que él no recordaba como llegaron tan lejos.

NÓ!- se incorporó de la cama de golpe...Esto no puede ser, lo que esta pasando no puede ser, Tú lo sabes!- grito Terry desesperado, que habia hecho.

YO?- pregunto Candy- YO! -ahora con rabia por la manera con que la culpaba Terry- A mí me preguntas, cuando ere Tú el que esta en mi cama- dijo Candy derramando lagrimas, no podía ser cierto lo que Terry le decia, algo debía hacer pasado para que acabaran asi... NÓ?

No, no me lo tomes a mal- Dijo Terry- pero, tu bien sabes que , Susana es mi novia y vamos a tener un hijo, por lo que no puede haber nada entre nosotros, no podemos tener una relación mas que de amigos... Por que eso somos , Verdad?- pregunto Terry en un tono de voz muy sutil, su voz sonata triste y melancólica, por que sabia que la larga amistad que tenian se acababa de romper.

Vete! - logro decir Candy con la voz en un hilo...

Candy escuchame!- trato de recomponer la situación , disculparse con Ella , Pero...

Vete, Terry! Por favor, no digas mas solo vete. Hablamos depués, solo quiero estar sola- Dijo Candy dando sus espaldas, para que no notara el llantoque trataba de suprimir, como volveria Ella a mirarlo de nuevo, dijo que lo amaba abiertamente, se habia olvidado de Susana y su estado, su amiga, la novia del amor de su vida. Definitivamente todo estaba perdido, ya no podian ser amigos, no, no tendril valor para mirar a Terry y menos a Susana a la cara sin que se avergonzara por algo que no sabia si era verdad ó no...Dios , que dolor!

Candy por favor escuchame, hablemos ahora, no podemos dejarlo para despues. Esto que esta pasando hay que aclararlo ahora- demando Terry con desesperación

No lo hagas mas dificil!- Dijo Ella moriendose el labia para sofocar el llanto.

Miramé, mirage Candy!- Pero Ella no lo hizo

Está bien , no me mires, pero escuchame por favor- al ver que Candy no repo dia prosiguio- Yo...Yo te quiero , te tengo el mas grande cariño como amigos que somos y por eso no podemos hacer esto!... Por que no lo hicimos , verdad?...dimelo!- suplico el , rogando al cielo para que Ella diners que no... Terry pudo ver la espalda de Candy contraerse y supo que estaba llorando...espero una respuesta y espero...tanto tiempo que creía iba a volverse loco de la desesperación.


	3. Chapter 3

Esta historia es de mi autoria, Los presonajes son de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumico Igarashi. Disculpen Los errores ortograficos, espero les gusten la historia.

- No lo sé!- suspiro profundo- Creo que no, no recuerdo nada!- exclamo Candy sollozando.

Cómo que no lo recuerdas?...dijo confundido, pues el tampoco

Lo recuerdas Tú?...respondio mordaz, como podia el preguntale eso...

Pero, como es que no...y ya no pudo terminar la pregunta por que Candy interrumpio su pregunta de un grito...

BASTA!... Vete, por favor!- grito como nunca antes lo habia hecho, bueno al menos no a Terry...su caracter tierno y dulce no se lo permitia. No no con Terry, lo amaba y nunca antes la habia desesperado tanto. Ella llena de virtudes, la muchacha amable, cariñosa, dulce, tierna, ejemplo a seguir...Já! Que ironía, ejemplo a seguir...

Candy, por favor tenemos que... Pero Terry fue no logro terminar por el fuerte bofetazo en la cara de parte de Candy...

La dulce Candy se armo de valor lo abofeteo por que ya no podia mas, no mas, su corazon no soporto mas, no podia ni queria seguir escuchando las miles de razones por el cual no podian ser mas que amigos, cuando Ella en realidad solo quieria amarlo y ser amada... La humillaba cuando le pedia que escuchara sus razones y mas aun que le exijiera una respuesta de lo que habia sucedido .

Te dije que te largaras de mi cuarto y no, no te preocupes que lo que paso o pudo haber pasado , por mi esta olvidado y por favor olvidalo tu tambien ...por favor vete!...y dicho esto Candy envueta con su sábana corrio al baño, queria ver como el se marchaba de su vida, no podia ver como Terry se marchaba para ir al lado de Susana... Despues que se escucho la puerta cerrarse , se levanto y se vio en el espejo...Já ...que buen espectáculo era, el pelo enmarañado, los ojos hinchados, la nariz roja, las mejias sorrosadas y humedas por el llanto...era digna de lastima.

Como le sucedio a Ella ...como? Si ella siempre cuido de no mostrar sus sentimientos hacia el, El ya no podia pronunciar su nombre, el no deberia saber el amor que le tenia , el era , bueno es prohibido para ella no solo por que no la amaba y tenia novia, sino que se convertiria en padre, y Candy nunca dejaria a un niño sin padre. Dios , tenia que irse ...lo mas pronto mucho mejor.


	4. Chapter 4

Esta historia es de mi autoria, Los personajes les perteneces a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumico Igarashi . Espero sus comentarios asi me ayudan...

- Terry encontro su ropa regada en el piso al igual que la de Candy, Se vistio y camino hacia el baño, estubo tentado a golpear para hablar con ella , pero escucho sus sollozos , le partio el corazon que estubiera asi por su culpa, Sí! , por su culpa.

Le dolio lo que Candy dijo...Olvidado? , que era lo que estaba olvidado, Si el escucho claramente cuando Ella le dijo que lo Amaba, eso era de lo único que estaba seguro y el corazon le dio un brinco de alegria...

Candy lo amaba, cuanto huberia dado el por que ella se lo hubiese dicho antes , mucho antes de conocer a Susana y de...Dios no podia ni pensar , Claro amaba desde ya a su hijo y a Susana, la amaba?. Ahora ya no estaba tan seguro..

Lo siento!... Te juro que lo siento..Dijo Terry atravez de la puerta y con eso salio de la habitación y talvez de su vida...aun no estaba seguro pero le dolia, Si tan solo...

Y no pudo si quiera terminar por que de sus ojos gruesas lagrimas se derramaban, lagrimas de dolor, rabia y frustración ,...Si tan solo... Una vez el se hubo retirado, salio del baño , se acosto en su cama y grito y lloro, no podia aguantar mas , menos aun cuando el olor de el estaba impregnado en sus sabanas...lo siento!...lo siento!...repetia una y otra vez...

Dias despues del fatídico incidente, no sabia cuantos habian pasado, lo unico que sabia que el dolor no se iba...

No asistio a clases, ni se dejo ver de sus amigas, ni respondia llamadas telefonicas Se olvido del mundo y se concentro en su dolor, lloro hasta que ya no hubo lagrimas , estaba adormecida de dolor, habia llorado tanto que ya no sabia el por que de su llanto.

Ya no habia razon para el llanto, nada se podia remediar. Lo unico por hacer era llamar a casa y pedir ayuda...

Llamar a su Salvador , el unico hombre que no la defraudaria. ...su padre Se armo de valor y tomo el telefono, marco el número que sabia de memoria espero a que contestaran.

Aló!...contesto Albert Ardly

Papá!...Dijo Candy con un nudo en la garganta, no queria que el notara que algo sucedia

Que paso, Amor?- pregunto él- cuentame cariño...- pudo deducir inmediatamente que algo muy fuerte estaba pasando. Ella nunca le decia papa asi a la primera.

La relación de ambos era un poco extraña, bueno, para los que los conocian , no lo era...Candy siempre lo llamaba por su nombre, Albert .

Eran muy intimos, mucho mas que una relación padre-hija , eran primero amigos , Los mejores, siempre estaban ahi para ambos. No habia secretos entre ellos.

Papá!..con voz triste- Podrías venir por mi? , ...te necesito! desesperadamente se lo pedia- por favor - rogó Eso preocupo a Albert, la manera que Ella lo necesitaba, le dijo que definitivamente algo malo habia pasado. Candy no era asi, siempre trataba de no molestar, eso creía Ella , Pero para él nada proveniente de Ella era molestia, como podia cerlo , era su princesa, nada era mas importante en el mundo que Ella y cualquier cosa que le sucediera.

Hija?...dime...- mas el llanto libre de esta lo interrumpio

Por favor!... Llevame con tigo, no puedo saguir aqui, por favor...- se lo pedia como una niña pequeña. No podía contuniar en el mismo lugar que Terry , no, no su corazon no lo soportaría

Pequeña...no se que te sucede, Pero estoy seguro de que confiaras en mí. Y no te preocupes que en este mismo momento dejo todo y voy hacia ti

NÓ! ...

Como?...- se extraño , sabia que necesitaba de el.

Digo, no es necesario que dejes tus deberes por mi...- pidio, no queria interferir con sus negocios- puedo esperar hasta que finalizes tus compromisos

Haber, Candy, ningun compromiso es mas importante que Tú ..-Albert afirmo algo irritado- dije que inmediatamente voy por tí, y eso señorita es lo que voy a hacer... Nos vemos despues..

Gracias, por...- no termino por dos cosas, una por el llanto y otra por que él la irrumpio de nuevo

Nada de gracias, pequeña ...asegurame que estas bien y me doy por servido- bromeo que mas podia decir Estoy bien , te quiero... Yo también pequeña, yo tambien.-aseguro Albert y colgo, tenia mucho por hacer y muy poco tiempo

Luisa...-exclamó Si señor - Dijo esta al ver lo de pie en su escritorio

Por favor, necesito que canceles mis compromisos hasta nuevo aviso...y por favor llama a George que se comunique con migo inmediatamente -Dijo - ah! y gracias

Si señor, en este momento... Desea algo mas? Pregunto

Sí!..,llama a mi casa y que preparen la habitación de mi hija...Y por favor ni una palabra a nadia, entendido?

Si, no se preocupe, señor ...-afirmó Luisa

Gracias...-y con esto dejo su oficina hasta nuevo aviso En su mente solo habia una pregunta, que paso?... Que le paso a Candy...?

George...necesito un gran favor...Dijo Albert ...


	5. Chapter 5

La historia es Mia y Los personajes le pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumico Igarashi Espero les guste, aun estoy en el principio de la trama, espero sea de su agrado

Terry! Me escuchas?.-pregunto Susana , que venia hablando sin que el la escuchara

Ah?... Qué si me escuchaste?...

Nó,... Discúlpame que me decías?.- pregunto un aturdido é irritado Terry

Te dije...que si Tú sabias , que motivó a Candy a dejar la universidad?.- pregunto Susana inocentemente, pues algo sucedió y Terry tenía que saber el motivo, eran los mejores amigos, no?

Qué demonios estas diciendo!...-pregunto este sorprendido y enojado al mismo tiempo...

No lo sabías?, ...Pero si se fué esta mañana, su padre estubo aquí y se fueron sin despedirse de nadie, muy raro...Yo pensé , que se habían...- se quedó con la palabra en la boca, por que Terry no respondio y salió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el cuarto de Candy Al llegar solo encontro una nota dirigida hacia el, pegada a la puerta

_**Querido** **Terry **_

Gracias por la amistad de tantos años.

Espero que seas muy Felíz con tu familia.

Tú, Susana y el bebé que esperan, les deseo lo mejor y mis bendiciones para ese pequeño bebé inocente, quire lo mucho. Talvéz algún dia nos volveremos a encontrar y quizás reanudemos nuestra amistad,

Por el momento, No puedo, y se lo que paso esta en contra de nosotros.

Te quiere

_**Candy **_

NÓ ! Grito Terry -no puedes ser...- con llanto abierto y el corazón destrozado,

Los alumnos que pasaban por ahi lo miraban con pesar, su cara demostraba un profundo dolor y las lagrimas que caían por su varoníl rostro, no le importa a que lo viesen asi, estaba sufriendo. Recíen comprendió, que estúpido! , el amor de su vida se fué, su error fué no darse cuenta a tiempo

Candy! No puedes abandonarme asi, por que no me diste la oprtunidades de hablar con tigo!.- preguntaba sin obtener respuesta... No era verdad, Candy, su amor ,no podia haber se marchado de su vida

Terry no quizo imponer su presencia, por eso le dio tiempo, para que se calmaran las aguas y asi poder hablar tranquilamente, necesitaban hablar El la necesitaba...maldición!

Candy, te amo y te juró que te voy a encontrar no importa cuanto me tarde...

Me dirás lo que pasó, verdad?- pregunto Albert al ver el dolor reflejado en su cara - Candy!

Mmmm! - Suspiro profundamente pero no lo miró

Pequeña? - en un tono muy suave - necesito saber que ha pasado y que estas bién

Hubo un largo silencio despues de la pregunta, hasta que esta respondio con la voz en un hilo, tan quedo que casi ni escuchó su respuesta

La verdad?...es que ni yó misma lo sé! - contestó con un poco de miedo y luego prosiguió.- me da mucha vergūenza decirlo, no es algo que un padre quisiera escuchar de la boca de su hija. Y ciertamente una hija pueda contarle facilmente a su padre .- Dijo mirandolo con los ojos inundados por las lágrimas

Ya no confías en mi?, es eso.- pregunto- sabes que no importa, cualquiera fuera el problema, estoy aqui contigo , para apoyarte.- le Dijo dandole confianza,

Aunque en honor a la verdad ya no estaba muy seguro de querer escuchar lo que tenia que contarle...Pero eran amigos asi que caballero! No le quedaba opción

Candy suspiro tan profundamente, dandose el valor para lo que acontinuación tenía que contar

Terry y Yo, ...despertamos desnudos en mi habitación .-y miro como Albert cerraba los ojos y apretaba las manos en puños, pero no la interrumpió. Entonces continuó,

Ninguno de nosotros recuerda que sucedió, lo unico que se es que cuando abrí mis ojos estaba con él entonces , de verdad quieres que continue?.- preguntó nerviosa

Por favor.- dijo este con temor por lo fuera a seguir,

Comenzé a besarlo pensando que porfin mi amor era correspondido , mas el me detubo diciendo me que eso no podía ser, y lo sé, pero...- se detubo nuevamente no era facíl decirlo .- el problema es que lo Amo y se que Terry tiene novia y esta embarazada,

Termino de contar lo poco que sabia y comenzó a llorar se hundió en el asiento de la limosina, que humillante pensó pero necesitaba desahogarse se dijo Albert la abrazo fuertemente mientras Candy lloraba en su pecho, no hubo palabras por un largo tiempo, tan largo que ni ellos supieron cuanto hasta que el solo expresó

Entiendo.-Pero Albert no, no lo hacia , un padre no podia entender cuando su hija le explicaba , bueno por lo menos trataba de explicale y no..., maldición!... Dijo para el caso es lo mismo

Candy estaba deshecha, solo el tiempo podría ayudarla , pero el trataría de ayuadarla en lo que mas le fuera posible


	6. Chapter 6

La historia es de mi autoria Los personajes sen de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumico Igarashi Espero sea de su gusto ...Terry y Candy...

Albert se preguntaba si es que se habia equivocado en la manera de educar , no, no, no, no era educar , Ella era muy educada, tal vez ser padre y madre a la vez no fue lo mejor. Si, Ella necesitaba una madre, las mujeres son mejores consejérasen cuanto a este preoblema. Qué diría Rose Mary si estubiéra aquí, como le aconsejaría, que le diría , qué? Rose que falta haces y más ahora, como ayudar a nuestra pequeña.

En cuanto se instaláron en la casa, Candy fué directo a su habitación , y en cuanto abrió la puerta se dió cuenta que nada había cambiado, el color rosa pálido de las paredes,el piso de madera color miel, los blancos muebles, su cama con un bonito labrado a mano en el cabezal , el tul que colgaba desde el techo, la cama de una princesa... El juego de cama blanco con toque suave de rosa bordado con unas pequeñitas rosas a juego con las cortínas en las ventanas y su silla de descanzo a un costado de la ventana, donde ella podia mirar al jardín cada que se sentía triste, al parecer iba a ser su nueva rutina...mirar tras la ventana y pensar en lo que continuaba con su vida... Se sentó a la par de la cabezera de la cama y tomo el retrato de su mesa de noche y lo miró profundamente, no pudo retener sus lágrimas...

Albert que la miraba con tristeza, no queria preguntar nada , pero necesitaba saber que era lo que pensaba

Pequeña?...dijo

Si?...seguia mirando el retrato de la hermosa mujer, tan identical a ella

Que piensas hacer , se que no quieres regresar a la universidad, pero, tienes que terminar tus estudios.- sabia que no era la mejor idea, mas , tal vez eso ayudarla a distraerla Como no respondio prosiguió...

Si es que no quieres regresar, y supongo que no quieres tener trato alguno con Terry.- se detubo por que comenzó a llorar, y no queriendo aumentar su desdicha , continuó.- sabes muy bien que Richard es mi socio y no Tengo la menor duda de que Terry, tratará de buscarte, si, si , lo va a hacer no tengo duda de eso. Tal vez no es muy buena idea que este aqui, digo me alegra tener te conmigo y ayudarte y pensando en eso es que te suguiero que nos mudemos a otro lugar, Si es que tu lo deseas .- ofreció Albert anticipando el movimiento de Terry

No lo creo, el esta muy ocupado con su vida, no tendrá tiempo para mí .- explicó Candy .- Ademas , si alguién pregunta aunque lo dudo, podrías decir que me fuí de vacaciones por un tiempo, por favor.., no pienso salir de aqui, no quiero ver a nadie, la verdad solo quiero dormir y olvidar a todo el mundo...me entiendes verdad papá?..- suplico ella

Te daré tiempo, por favor cuando estes lista para lo que sea que quieras hacer con tu vida, ven a mí.-y con esto la besó, y la dejó a solas para que descanze

Mamá, cuanto daría por que estes aquí conmigo, te necesito tanto, no se que hacer.- decía Candy entre lágrimas y se quedo dormida, no supo por cuanto tiempo, más no le importó...

Nó lo sé! .- Dijo Richard al hombre del otro lado del telefono

Maldición !..., Cómo es que no lo sabes, Albert es tú sócio, padre necesito encontrar a Candy, hace tiempo que desapareció, no entiendes que la amo más que a nadie, lo sabes?.- pregunto un histérico y desesperado Terry.

Ya eran varios meses y nadie podía localizarla, él habia contartado investigadores privados, pero hasta ahora no podía ubicarla..

Por qué, quieres dar con ella , que yo sepa tú tienes novia y que pasó con eso y tú hijo?.- dijo Richard que no entendia la desesperación de este

Tienes tiempo para vernos, no te lo puedo decir por telefono, te parece si voy tu oficina esta tarde?.- en su mente se imaginaba un plan para indargar por medio de la secretaria de Albert, más su padre le diría

No, creo sea una buena idea y se que es lo que piensas hacer, Luisa nó te dirá nada, mejor te veo en la casa para la cena , te parece?.- invitó Richard

Está bien te veo en la cena...y colgo el telefono

EMBARAZADA !.- exclamó una exitada Candy

Si señorita , tiene aproximadamente , doce semanas , ustéd y el bebé estan en perfectas condiciones.- confirmó el galeno

Embarazada.- susurró Candy.- Dios, que hago?.- entre lágrimas se pregunto esta

Señorita, se encuentras bien?...

Ah!, si, si solo que me tomó por sorpresa eso es todo...

Bueno, su siguiente cita es dentro de un més, se le tomara una ecografía y tal vez se le indique el sexo del bebé .- dijo el no sabiendo el diléma de Candy

Gracias Doctor, le agradesco por esta noticia, no sabe lo felíz que estoy!...

De nada señorita a Ardly, aqui tiene su receta, no se olvide tomar sus vitaminas y venir a sus revisión médica de acuerdo a lo previsto y felicidades .- y con esto Candy dejo el consultorio privado

Aún con la emoción de la noticia recivida y lágrimas en los ojos, subió al auto y se fué directo a casa tenía que hablar con Albert, dar la mejor noticia de su vida, Ademas él le ayudaría a pensar que hacer de ahora en adelante

Ya en la mansion Granchester ambos atractivos hombres com partían una copa

Me vas a contar que pasó con tu novia y que tiene la hija de Albert que ver en todo esto.- indagó Richard, quería una razón por el cual su amigo trataba solamente de negocios

Terry se pasó una mano por su castaño pelo, mientras trataba de que lo que tenía que decir tuviera sentido, más aun con respecto a candy. Se tomo su trago de un solo sorbo, y enfrentó a su padre

Por donde quíeres que comienze? .- trato de hacer se el gracioso

No se tu elige... Está bien empiezo por mi adorada novia.- dijo este en un tono muy sarcástico.- y mi supuesto hijo...


	7. Chapter 7

#7 Esta historia es de mi autoria, Los personajes le pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumico Igarashi Espero les sea de su agrado

* * *

*******Flash back*******

Terry pasaba por la habitación de Susana para contarle lo que había sucedido entre él y Candy, sabía que ella se merecía la verdad, el no era de los que traicionaban menos a la madre de su hijo... Cuando llego la habitación de esta, la puerta estaba entre abierta y escucho discutir a Susana y a Eliza, él no quiso escuchar pero la curiosidad le ganó...

Que vas a hacer Susana, ya sabes que no estas embarazada!.- preguno Eliza su supuesta mejor amiga, Ella gusta a de Terry pero la muy sucia lo supo embaucar primero

No me lo recuerdes!..,.- grito esta.- siempre lo supe, pero era lo único que se me ocurrió para separar a esa estúpida de Candy, el muy idiota de Terry nunca se dió cuenta de que ella estaba enamorada de él...

Terry escucho esto y sintió que la car se le ponía roja de la vergüenza y la rabia al mismo tiempo...hasta Susana se dio cuenta. Estubo a punto de entrar para que sepa que el ya sabia la verdad , pero espero al parecer había más...

Si, todo el mundo lo notó menos él, en verdad es un idiota, lo que aun no entiendo es como "supuestamente te embarazaste"...

En la fieta de navidad le puse una droga a su bebida para llevarmelo a mi cuarto, pensé que tendríamos una noche muy apasionada, pero el muy imbésil solo se la pasaba llamando a Candy, pecosa...- decia con rabia.- despues se quedó dormido y pues lo metía mi cama , solo lo deje suponer que se había acostado conmigo...

Maldición, maldita perra, por eso no me acordaba muy bien de nada, nunca estube contigo...que alivio.- pensó él

Por eso para el día de San Valentín, lo droge de nuevo, pero no me explico donde pasó la noche!...

No la pasó contigo?...

No te estoy diciendo que no, me dijo que se sentía mareado y que iba un momento a su cuarto, cuando lo fuía a ver, para asegurarme de acostarme con él, no lo encontre, esta vez me aseguré de poner menos droga a su bebida...

Ah! Ya me lo imagino, querías acostarte con el para poder embarazarte de verdad...dijo Eliza con burla

Qué inteligente eres, sabes, me sorprendes.- dijo esta sarcástica é irritada

Pero si no contigo, con quien paso la noche.- pregunto Eliza

No lo sé, pero esta muy raro que la mosquita muerta de Candy se fuera de la universidad así sin más después del dia de San Valentín ...

Si a mi también me pareció raro y más la reacción de Terry, no será...- no pudo terminar por que la puerta se abrió de golpe y un furioso Terry entró

Yo te digo donde y con quién pasé la noche ese día mi adorada Susana...gritó Terry con ganas de matarla

Terry! .- exclamo de miedo al ver su cara .-

hola mi amor, el be...

Susana, Susana...no se si agradecerte o golpear te, pero agradecerte , si agradecerte me parece justo...

No te entiendo, te estoy diciendo que nuestro...

Cállate, maldita mentirosa...

Pero...

Que te calles...

Si...

Eliza?.- dijo Terry

Ah?...

Lárgate ahora...

Y esta corrió al ver la furia y sintiendo pena de su amiga, nó, si se lo mercía , así tal vez Ella tendría oportunidad con él

Déjame decirte con quién la pasé esa noche , no te lo imaginas?...nó, bueno así como tu dices que soy tan imbésil que no te pude cumplir como hombre cuando supuestamente me acosté contigo, que por cierto no recuerdo caer tan bajo...

Terry , no quize...

Haste el favor de quedar te callada, ... Despues de que me fui de tu lado por que no te soportaba, no fuí a mi habitación, me fuí a ver a la mujer que en realidad amo...si, ESA que tu llamas mosquita muerta...

No quiero escucharte, me lastimas...

Yo?, y que haz hecho tú, dímelo, acaso no me mentiste diciendo me que tendríamos un hijo...

Lo vamos a tener...

CÁLLATE!... No me acosté contigo, y si estas realmente embarazada que lo dudo, no es mio... No quiero que en tu vida te me hables de nuevo, no me molestes con tu presencia, en lo que te queda de vida...ah! Y gracias por que gracias a ti y tus drogas, me diste la mejor noche de mi vida junto con Candy...Ella se fué por respeto a tí y a nuestro supuesto hijo, pero tu no mereces nada de una mujer de verdad, Candy es una mujer en todo el sentido de la palabra algo que tú nunca lo serás...Adiós!

Dicho esto se retiro del cuarto y de su vida...

************fin flash back***********

* * *

Ahí tienes, en realidad Susana tiene razón al decir que soy un imbésil y un idiota, no me dí cuenta a tiempo, desde que ví a Candy sentí algo más pero, no supe que...,por eso necesito encontrarla para decirte la verdad y que la amo, que me perdone, la himillé sabes?...terminó su relato...

Aùn no me dices que pasó con Candy?.- indagó Richard

Terry le contó con lejo de detalles lo que sucedió entre el y Candy, ahora comprendía la desesperación de él de aclarar las cosas entre ellos.

Si deseas encontrar a Candy, lo primero es que hables con Albert y explícale a él, justo con lo hiciste conmigo, estoy seguro que Albert debe estar más que molesto con todo lo sucedido..- suguirió Richard

Sí, lo habia pensado, pero, y si no me quiere escuchar?...

Yo te acompaño, juntos hablaremos y tendras que poner le solución al problema...

Si estas pensando que casandome se va a solucionar esto, no conoces a Candy, no va a querer menos pensando que es una obligación de mi parte.- refutó Terry que la conocía muy bien

Y ahora qué?...

Necesito hablar con Ella, tengo que verla. Me estoy volviendo loco y tengo miedo de que alguién más la conquiste...

Entonces déjame concretar una cita con Albert, no le voy a comunicate que tu estarás ahí por que estoy seguro se reusará a asistir...

Gracias padre, aprecio mucho todo lo que haces por mí...

Una pregunta...

La que quieras...

Ahora que ya sabes lo que les hizo Susana, de verdad no te acuerdas si te acostaste con Candy, si es así , pudo haber consecuencias , nó lo crees posible?.- indagó este, tal vez así era mucho más difícil de solucionar todo

Lo he pensado, y si fuera cierto, estaría felíz, solo quiero una familia con Ella, si no Ella pues, lo lamento por tí no te voy a poder te dar nietos...

Serías capáz...

Sí! , no confió mas en las mujeres, solo en Candy...

Si, esa es tu desición , que más ...

Señor, Albert ...

Dime Luisa ...

El señor Granchester pidió cita con ustéd , yo quería pregintarle primero a ustéd si esta disponible...

Sabes referente a que ?...

No especificó, señor ...

Está bién, dale una cita a la ultima hora del dia, así es mas facíl desahacerme de él...gracias Luisa...

Con gusto señor...

Señor, Granchester?...

Luisa...

El señor Albert lo verá, el viernes en la tarde, le parece bién a las 4:30pm?.- pregunto la secretaria deseando a que decline la cita...

De acuerdo, estaré puntual...y gracias...

De nada señor Granchester, adios...

Albert nos dió el viernes en la tarde para vernos, y si mi experiencia no me falla , lo hizo con el proposito de que sea breve...

Por qué crees eso?... ...

Terry, nos citó a las 4;30pm el viernes, que te dice eso...

Si, tienes razón , entonces lo sabe...

Claro que lo sabe, me imaginaba que algo lo había hecho distanciarse...

Lo siento padre, no era mi intención causar problemas entre ustedes...

No te preocupes , lo entiendo...suerte la mía que no Tengo hijas mujeres, no creo me lo tomaría tan a la ligera, ya te hubiese matado, sabes?...

Entonces si es una suerte la mía.- bromeó él, un poco nervioso y esperanzado

Ya en casa Candy mandó preparar la cena, los platillos favoritos de Albert la ocasión se lo merecía.

Gracias Ponny, de seguro le encantará...

De nada mi niña...

Ponny.- dijo Candy con un tono meloso

Dime... Podrías preparar una torta de chocolate, por favor?...

Tú, comiendo chocolate? ...

Este...es para Albert ... Estás segura?.., no sera para otra persona?...

No, es para Albert, se lo prometí..- mintió como una niña pequeña

Ok, si es así ahora mismo pongo manos a la obra...

Gracias Ponny , te quiero mucho...

Me pregunto por que será...

Candy se avergonzo, su cara era de el color de un tomate, estaba Claro que Ponny no le creía, pero se le antojó la torta, aún no quería que nadie supiera lo del embarazo antes que Albert.

Daddy...

Pequeña... que te traes entre manos...

Nada, solo te llamaba para decirte que Ponny esta preparando la cena con tus platillos favoritos, y quería saber si vienes a tiempo a la casa... Mmmm, la cena con mis platillos favoritos?, ...

Si y torta de chocolate de postre... No me gusta el chocolate... ...

Nó!, pero si es delicioso...

Le digiste que era para mí... ...

Si, pero si no te gusta le puedo decir que lo cambie por otra cosa.- le dijo con su voz tristona y desilucionada

Claro que no pequeña, chocolate , me puede gustar...

De verdad...

Si, ahora me vas a decir por que la cena y el chocolate...

Vienes temprano para la cena?...

Candy?...

En la cena te digo, te quiero mucho daddy

Me asustas con ese...daddy, y yo también te quiero mucho, nos vemos pronto

Bye daddy...se despisdio riendo como una niña que hizo una travesura

Qué estarás planeando pequeña .- preguntaba a Albert cuando colgó el telefono, si es que la conocia, y lo hacía , tenía una noticia que darle, ahora que era eso...chocolate...


	8. Chapter 8

#8 Esta historia es de mi autoría, Los personajes son de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumico Igarashi .

* * *

Hola, pequeña .- dijo Albert tan pronto llego a casa para la cena.

Notó que la mesa esta lista como si fueran a tener invitados, tal como lo había dicho Candy un hermozo pastél de chocolate adornaba la mesa. Una ensalada mixta, pan recién horneado, mantequilla de un lado. Una caserola humeante de sopa..., y una fuente de algo, estaba cubierto por una tapa de plata.

Las copas de agua y vino en su sitio, los cubiertos de plata y su más fino juego de servicio listo para ser usado.

Hola Daddy...como te fué en el trabajo...

Mmmmm por qué tan cariñosa Candy?...

Yo?...siempre lo he sido...

Así?...nunca lo había notado, tenemos invitados para la cena?

No, solo somos nosotros...

Y Ponny ?..

Le dí la tarde libre...

Qué me ocultas?

Candy no respondió, bajó la mirada, quería decirle sobre su bebé pero moría de vergūenza. Por lo que solo evadió la respuesta.

Puedo servir ya...

Albert notó la mirada triste de su hija y lo dejo pasar...

Si, por supuesto ...si estás lista..

La cena fué bastante amena, Candy comió poco su estado no le permitió comer como regularmente lo hacía, cosa que el notó pero no dijo nada, cuando la cena acabó...

Pequeña dejemos el postre para después y dime que sucede...

Lo notaste?...

Si...pero si no quieres contarme está bien tomate tu tiempo...

Eso es lo que no tengo.- lo soltó sin pensar y se tapó la boca

Por que lo dices?, confía en mi ...por favor

Estoy embarazada.- dijo y apartó su mirada de el.

Albert no pronunció palabra alguna, entonces prosiguió.

Tengo doce semanas y el doctor dice que estamos bien, por favor dí algo...

Ah?.."...

Daddy?...

Basta con el Daddy, por favor...

Estas molesto?...

Si, y no...

Como?...

No contigo cariño y si, muy molesto...

Pero...

Candy!...soy muy joven, tu crees que tengo cara de abuelo?...

Y se soltaron a reir como antes, antes del incidente. Por lo menos ya estaban seguros de que fué lo que paso..

Por qué me asustas!..

Lo siento...

Gracias...

Y ahora por qué?...

Por no rechazarme.- y comenzó a llorar de la nada.

Y ahora por que lloras, deberías estar felíz...

No lo se, tengo ganas de llorar.- Ella sabía el motivo, tendría un hijo que talvez no tendría padre como ella.

Albert tambien lo pensó, pero aun había un poco de tiempo para solucionar las cosas, sabía que sus hormonas se estaban disparando como locas, joder el ya lo pasó con la mamá de Candy...de la que te estas salvando Terry ...pensó ***********************************************************************

Señor Ardly, su cita de las 4:30 esta aquí.-comunicó Luisa

Gracias Luisa, que pase...

Pueden pasar.- dijo esta que al no saber que dos Granchester necesitaban entrevistarse con su jefe...

Richard, como .- se detubo al ver al acompañante de este, no se lo esperaba.- Terry , como estan en que puedo ayudarlos caballeros.

El ya se lo imaginaba cuando el padre le pidio dicha reunión. Lo que más quería era saber cual es eran sus intenciones hacia su hija.

William...creo que ya te puedes imaginar el asunto a tratar...Terry?...dijo el padre de este, animandolo a empezar..

Hola Albert...espero que me puedas escuchar, se que ya sabes lo que sucedió con tu hija y...fué interrumpido por el.

Ve al punto.- dijo cortando su pequeña introducción.- Tengo otro compromiso que asistir...

Terry se sintió frustrado, sabía que no seria facil, más aun cuando Richard le dijo que como padre de una hija lo ultimo que desearia era tener frente a el, a la persona que lastimo lo más preciado de un padre.

Entonces comenzó a contarle Los acontecimientos desde el principio tal y como lo hiciera con Richard, Albert solo reciba la informancion y analizaba cada una de sus palabras, pudo notar que el amaba a Candy, tambien que sufria por lo sucedido. Notó la frustración que se reflejaba en su cara , desesperación más bien.

Si supiera que habian procreado un hijo. ***********************************************************************

Candy decidio visitar a su padre en su oficina después de dar un paseo por el centro comercial, tal vez cenar juntos. Cuando salía de la tienda de bebes se encontró con alguien al que el destino no le permitió tener algo más que una amistad después de todo.

Candy?.- un guapo rubio, ojos iguales a los de su padre, no tan alto como el, pero si amable y cariñoso.- Dios! Tanto tiempo...

Anthony!.- dijo su nombre, aun no lo creía, un antiguo amor, no amor ahora pero si muy importante para ella.- no tanto, como te ha tratado la vida...

Un cafe y te lo cuento...

Ok, pero no dispongo de mucho tiempo...

Ingresaron al restaurant, la mesera recivió su orden y ellos empezaron a ponerse al dia de la vida de ambos.

Que hacias en la tienda de bebes , Candy?...

Como?...casi se ahoga con su bebida...Por que lo preguntas?...

Te conosco Y no creo que entraras solo por entrar, se que eres curiosa pero...

No, no me conoces y no es de tu incumbencia.- otra vez las hormonas haciendo a to de presencia...

Lo siento, no fué mi intención de ofenderte, solo que me sorprendió...

Discúlpame Anthony, Tengo que irme...

Espera, esta todo bien, te ves un poco pálida...

Y si lo estaba, se sentía mareada y las nauseas que sentía no ayudaban.

Anthony, debo irme...

Ya no confias en mi?...-vamos , rogaba este, necesitaba saber que le sucedia , esperaba que lo que se imaginaba no fuera verdad...

Ok, quieres saberlo,.-dijo super enojada, adios malestar, malditas hormonas.- Estoy embarazada, satisfecho, ahora puedo irme?.-pregunto sarcástica. Como el no respondio se dispuso a dejar el restaurant, pero este reaccionó.

Te casaste?...

Mira Anthony.-desesperadamente se paso una mano por su cara, que no entendía que no era de su incumbencia, la tenía irritada lo ultimo que necesitaba era un macho en su vida.-Es que acaso necesitas casaste para tener un bebé?...

Lo siento, no era mi intención ofenderte, pero...

Adios..-se dispuso a dejar el lugar más el la detendría...

Perdoname por favor, no quise ser indiscreto, déjame acompañarte...

Esta bien, creo que a Albert le agradará verte...

Llegaron a la empresa y subieron directo a la oficina de su padre, al llegar a esta vieron que Luisa no se encontraba en su puesto por lo que decideron entrar sin anunciarse, sin imaginar lo quienes se encontraban con su padre. ***********************************************************************

. No se que decir.- dijo Albert cuando Terry terminó con su relato. Crees que Ella quisiera hablar conmigo...

Terry es muy pronto...intervino Richard ..

No puedo intervenir por ti, pero trataré de hablar con ella.- dijo Albert, si, era necesario que esos dos charlaran y pronto.

Terry se dirigio al bar, necesitaba algo fuerte, mientras Richard y Albert lo miraban , la puerta de su despacho se abrió y un bello torbellino rubio apareció delante de ellos, solo miró a los dos hombres sentados, más no el que estaba escondido, pero este si vió con ira al hombre que apareció con ella, los celos que sintió al verlo con Ella, se veía tan hermosa, más de lo que recordaba y sintió como su corazon se alegraba tan solo con su presencia.

Albert, te interrumpo.-pregunto esta al entrar junto con un rubio, más se dió cuenta que estaba acompañado se disculpó.-lo siento pensé que estabas solo, no vi a Luisa así que pensé que ya estabas por irte, lo siento esperaré afuera haste que termines...hola Richard, siento mucho mi intromición...

No hay nada de que disculparse, como estas, te ves hermosa.-la quedó mirando, había algo especial en su mirada pero no supo atinar que.- Albert , te felicito tienes una belleza por hija.. Bromeo este mientras le besa a la mejilla y ella se sonrrojaba, disimuladamente miró a Terry, pero este asesinaba al otro hombre con la mirada...

Anthony, que sorpresa!.-Albert saludó a este por que se dió cuenta de como era obserbado por el castaño.-a que debo el honor?.

Lo siento Albert yo lo invité a cenar, por eso vinimos por ti, pero creo que mejor no retiramos..- se apresuro ella.

Albert, si.-salio de su trance, por que lo unico que había hecho desde que entró en la oficina era mirar al hombre al rain con de esta, se dió cuenta por la manera que lo miró, que este hombre lo odiaba, pero no sabía el motivo.-un gusto saludarte, siento la intromición, caballero mucho gusto, Anthony brower, para servirle... Se presento este, al hombre mayor, después de saludarte a Albert.

Mucho gusto joven, Richard Granchester ...

Vamos Anthony, te esperamos en el lobby Albert.-y se volvió hacia la puerta y se paralizó al reconocer al hombre que la miraba, su corazon comenzó a latir apresuradamente, se puso nerviosa y solo logro susurrar su nombre... Terry...

Candy-de la misma manera y se acercó lentamente hacia ella, quiso abrazarla, besarla decirle que la amaba, pero ella retrocedio un paso dejando sorprendió a todos...

Nó!, perdón, hola Terry...

Necesitamos hablar.-directo al punto, con desesperación en sus ojos.- por favor

No creo que sea el momento, con permiso.-se dispuso a retirarse pero...

Candy.- la llamo Albert.- creo que es la perfecta ocasión para hacerlo. Hablen nosotros nos retiramos, cuando terminen estaremos en la sala de juntas...caballeros?, me acompañan por favor...les indicó por donde, más el otro rubio preguntaría.

Candy, deseas que me quede contigo?...

No es necesario Anthony.- dijo Albert antes de que Ella contestara.-vamos...

Una vez ellos dejaron la oficina , se creo un gran silencio, que fué roto por el castaño , quien no soporto más que ella practicamente lo ignorara.

Por que te fuiste sin decirme nada.-le reprochó inmediatamente...

Ella no podía creer que el estubiera delante de ella y menos que le estubiera reprochando lo que hizo, ahora que lo pensaba como reaccionaria si le decia que habian procreado un hijo juntos, Ella no tenía previsto esto, en realidad no tenía decidido si le participaba de su embarazo , o simpleplemete ocultaria su paternidad. Lo miró con amor y un poco de amarguara, estaba molesta con el pero, se alegraba de verlo, no podía pensar con el cerca , por lo cual no respondio de inmediato, y como no lo hizo, el volveria a hablar.

Por favor Candy, hablemos, tenemos muchas cosas que aclarar y yo tengo algo muy importante que decirte...

Que podría ser eso tan importante ahora?.- ahora reprochó Ella , estaba dolida y muy exaltada, se notaba nerviosa...

Por favor .-suplicó y lo miró a los ojos, pudo ver su desesperación y eso fué suficiente para derrivar sus barreras...

Esta bien, ...te escucho...


End file.
